nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Fourside
Fourside (フォーサイド) is a location from the SNES game EarthBound. It is a large city, the only one visited in EarthBound, located east of the Dusty Dunes Desert. As the name says, it is the fourth, and final, city visited in the game. It also appears as a stage in Super Smash Bros. Melee. Places of interest Northwest Fourside Fourside has its hospital at the north. Crossing the street, to the west, a café (bar in the Japanese version) can be found. This is where Jackie can be found, and where the door to Moonside is located. Everdred is seen nearby lying on the floor. East Fourside In the same corner, the building of the mayor, Geldegarde Monotoli, and the Dept. Store, both important to the story, can be found. Inside the Department Store, a blackout happens and Paula Polestar is kidnapped by the Department Store Spook. Upon defeating it, the alien warns Ness about the mayor Monotoli. Ness's party later needs to confront Monotoli inside his building, entering with the aid of his maid Electra. Nearby, the Dinosaur Museum can also be found. This museum has a secret sewer entrance, which one can use to get to Magnet Hill, located at the back of the Dept. Store, but unaccesible from there. More to the south, a bakery can be found. Southwest Fourside The southwest of the city contains a hotel and the Topolla Theater. It is here where the Runaway Five can be found for the second time in the game. The party uses a diamond George Montague gave them to pay off the Runaway Five's contractual debt to Miss Fake. Important residents Fourside is home to important characters from EarthBound: *Geldegarde Monotoli, the corrupt mayor later discovered to have been influenced by the Evil Mani Mani. *Electra, Monotoli's maid, who loves trout-flavored yogurt and lets Ness's party in exchange of a machine that produces such drink, invented by Apple Kid. *Miss Fake, the owner of the Topolla Theater. *Venus, a famous and successful singer who gladly signs a banana peel for the party. Moonside Moonside is the neon parallel version of Fourside, which is really an illusion created by the Mani Mani Statue. In structure, both cities have similar buildings, but they are not exactly in the same place and, in fact, lead to circles. Also, the floor and buildings in Moonside are all black, while the buildings and street's lines are in strong tones of pink, yellow and purple, and the trees being outlined with green. People mostly speak strange lines and invert the meaning of "yes" and "no". The city also has odd enemies such as Abstract Art and Dali's clock wandering around. The Monotoli's building has the Evil Mani Mani in front, which the party must battle to escape from Moonside. In front of the statue, Geldegarde Monotoli's figure is found, indicating he is not the mayor, and disappearing afterwards. When the party escapes, a witness mouse tells Ness he and his friends have been walking in circles in the room in the back of Jackie's café all the time, and it is then discovered Moonside was a hallucination created by the Evil Mani Mani statue stolen from Mr. Carpainter. With the statue broken, the illusion finally ended. Super Smash Bros. Melee Category:Mother series Category:Mother series locations Category:EarthBound Category:EarthBound locations